


Scream and Flinch

by robinlightwood117



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, High School, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, No Plot/Plotless, Okay Ending, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlightwood117/pseuds/robinlightwood117
Summary: what if your best friend could hear your worst thoughts?would they come to your rescue?
Relationships: Robin (OC)/Emily(OC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Scream and Flinch

Ok, class today is your unit test. Good luck. said, my math teacher.

I continued to stare blankly at my paper with panic.  
Because I knew that I was going to fail this algebra test. 

Then I felt someone brush my shoulder. I looked up to see my best friend E sit down across from me. 

Are you ok? She whispered  
I’m fine, I whispered back.  
But that was a lie I was not fine. Ever. expeshly now that I was on the verge of a panic attack. 

But I just acted like everything was cool. And tried to focus on my test.  
By the time I got to the 5th problem, I was in full panic attack mode.  
In my head, I screamed WE ARE NOT OK. LIFE IS TOO MUCH TO LIVE FOR.  
I then felt the table move a bit. I looked up just in time to see E flinch. Then go back to work. So I thought nothing of it. 

I then quickly got up and signed myself out for the bathroom and headed there.  
The second that I locked the stall, the door to the bathroom opened

Robin, I know you aren’t ok so talk to me. E sed  
No, I’m fine. I said. I'm just going to the bathroom. (My voice quivering)  
No, you aren’t I heard you scream.  
How? That was all internal.  
I don’t know. Just tell me how I can help. she sed. 

I said nothing in response I just opened the stall door.  
When I saw her I immediately broke down.  
She quickly pulled me into a hug. 

I know. She sed. 

And there we stood until I stopped crying. Sheltered by my best friend. Who was just trying to keep the demons away.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, this was short I was hoping to write something longer. sorry.  
> suggestions for works are appreciated. corrections are also appreciated. 
> 
> kudos to evryone struggling currently you are strong.


End file.
